


Searching

by kiznover



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 2am thoughts.., M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiznover/pseuds/kiznover
Summary: Ukyo seek peace in the woods and Chrome went to him
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Searching

Mutterings, talkings, shoutings, and soft voices. Ukyo could hear them all loud and clear. Sometimes, too loud it's overwhelming.

During the day, Ukyo slipped out of radar and disappeared from the village. Following the sound of a splashing river, he walked through the woods. He had been searching for serenity all week long and only had the chance to find it then. Upon reaching the river, he sat ontop of a boulder cross-legged, placed his hat next to him, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Sitting still with eyes closed, he meditated. He didn't shut off his hearing but instead, he wanted to receive every sound stimulis he could, absorbing every nature noises; as they calmed him down the most. Greenery. Wind. Insects. Ukyo could hear them all. It felt like the plants were whispering to him.

Footsteps.

Ukyo abruptly turned around, bow in hand, but immediately lowered it when he saw chrome behind the trees. Chrome softly approached him.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked.

Chrome blinked. "Nothing," he said. "You've been gone for a few hours so I thought I'd check on you."

Ukyo hummed. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"I thought you'd follow the river's voice." Chrome took a seat on the ground, soiling his pants, but he paid no mind to it. His gaze softly stared at the meek river, containing nothing but small debris.

Ukyo wanted peace and tranquility. He wanted to be alone, and he was about to ask Chrome to go back to the village, but he had no reason to, as chrome himself was silent, and Ukyo somehow felt peaceful with Chrome next to him.

"Thump." He paid no attention.

"Thump thump."

"Thump thump," the noise amplified and Ukyo just could not ignore it anymore.

"Do you hear that?" he blurted out without thinking, as the strange noise disturbed his tranquility.

Chrome turned to look at him. "Hear what?" he asked, tilting his head a bit at ukyo who was too focused on the sound.

"It sounds like a heartbeat."

"Does it?"

"Yeah." Ukyo looked around. "Is there someone else? an enemy?" he hissed.

"Ukyo," Chrome said softly. I think there are only us here."

Ukyo directed his gaze at Chrome, whose face was reddened. And when they met eye contact, the noise grew louder. Ukyo realized, and he could feel his own noise too.

Ukyo averted his eyes back to the splashing river, but strangely he could hear nothing but two racing heartbeats.

"Ukyo," Chrome shuffled in his seat, twiddling his thumbs before making a fist. "I like you."

But Ukyo didn't hear him. He could only hear Chrome's rapidly increasing heartbeats and his own. So he stayed silent, for 10 minutes, 20 minutes, 30 minutes, until they both calmed down.

When Ukyo turned to look at Chrome, he was hugging his knees, and hiding his face.

"Chrome," Ukyo whispered.

Chrome peeked at him.

"I like you too," Ukyo said with a shy smile.

It was silent for a second, before Chrome stood running towards Ukyo and embraced him as tightly as he could. Ukyo wrapped his arms around Chrome's figure. Happiness swelled inside both their hearts.

"When you stayed silent, I thought it was your way of rejecting me," Chrome sobbed in between breathes, his arms held onto Ukyo tighter than before.

"I was just nervous," Ukyo chuckled, and he let go of the embrace although it was not enough for poor Chrome.

"Let me see your smile."

Chrome complied, he gave a sheepish smile. And that smile was met with a warm kiss.


End file.
